


We Three Kings

by Riandra (LostWithoutMyDetective)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWithoutMyDetective/pseuds/Riandra
Summary: A new take on an old favourite.





	We Three Kings

We three kings of Holmesian lore  
Cases brought to Baker Street door,  
Famed alliance giving clients  
Reason to hope once more.

Holder of Bohemian crown,  
Wronged my love of acting renown.  
Though Holmes thwarted, scandal sorted  
When newly-wed ex left town.

Silhouette of emperor dead  
Sought by thieves with tresses of red.  
Coburg Bank had Holmes to thank  
That they did not lose my head.

Millionaire and husband untrue,  
Jealous wife more cruel than I knew.  
Holmes alone saw chip of stone  
As exonerating clue.

_Tales of myst’ry, tales of gore,_  
_Tales of crime in days of yore._  
_Take a bow, Sir Arthur! How_  
_We wish that you had written more..._


End file.
